The invention relates to coloring bodies i.e. stains which fire to a red-brown color and comprise iron(III) oxide (Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3) and/or one or more iron compounds which form Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 on firing, as the coloring component in uniform distribution in a pulverulent matrix based on an oxide-like and/or silicate-like material. The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of the stains and their use for coloring ceramic compositions.